The present disclosure relates to a portable piezoelectric speaker, and more particularly, to a portable piezoelectric speaker which is removably coupled to an electronic device to amplify a sound volume of the electronic device.
Recently, downsizing, slimming and weight-reducing is more emphasized in a small portable electronic device that a user may use portably. Further, by adding multi-purpose functions which may be appropriately used in various multimedia environments or internet environments as well as a simple communication function, it is widely used as a smart phone. Particularly, the smart phone has a wider screen in order to enable the smart phone to be more appropriately used in the multimedia environment, and for user's convenience, a touchscreen capable of being driven in a touching manner is universally used in the smart phone.
Meanwhile, in the portable electronic device which may reproduce a multimedia source, its own speaker is not provided due to the downsizing, and even though the speaker is provided therein, a mono-speaker which may reproduce only a minimum sound is installed therein so as to reduce a power consumption. Therefore, in order for the user to appreciate the multimedia source in a sufficient sound volume, it is necessary to connect a separate speaker.
However, since a conventional speaker has a large size, it is difficult for the user to carry it. Further, a separate connection wire is required in order to connect the conventional speaker with the portable electronic device, and also since the user have to separately carry the speaker and the connection wire, inconvenience is weighted on the user. Meanwhile, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0110664 discloses a portable terminal case capable of providing vibration and sound.